My Better Half
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [on hiatus] In the year 2120, clones have not only become a luxury, but a necessity to some. Kalelle is one of those people, but when his clone becomes sick himself, what could the cure be? OCKanone, slight EyesKanone
1. Chapter 1

Yay, another fic! Alright, I know I said I'd wait until Trapped was finished, but ya'll don't care, and I really want to write this thing! Anyway, enjoy!

A/N: A little preview before I start the fic. This is set a bit into the future, around 2120. Cloning has been made not only legal, but necessary for some. They're somewhat akin to slaves in the respect that they have owners, obviously whoever they were cloned from, and that they are programmed at 'birth' to obey their owner's orders. Their personalities mostly reflect those of the ones they were cloned from, but sometimes they exhibit traits that seem to be completely opposite of what their owners are. This is because they are cloned using dna, and not the person's current attitude or mood, so they show the traits that are (sometimes) burried deep within individuals and are very rarely shown. It's kind of a mix between I Robot and The Island, but I got my inspiration from the latter (and to think, I didn't even like the movie that much). I think that's about all you need to know for now. Everything else will be explained either in the fic or in author's notes when I think of it.

Another A/N: If ya'll don't know who Kalelle is, he's Kanone's slightly older (by, like, a couple minutes) twin brother. He's in my fic, Trust, so go read that if you want to see more on him.

Random observation: Since when the hell have I started saying 'ya'll'?

Pairings: KalelleKanone, slight KalelleEyes, and slight EyesKanone. Other pairings may develop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shimmering, golden orbs opened in annoyance as a tanned hand came slamming down on the alarm clock, silencing it. Kalelle sat up, groaning, _"Every day."_ he thought, _"Every damn day."_ He was tired of this routine that he had been stuck in. Get up, go to work, go to the hospital, come home, have to reassure his boyfriend that he wasn't dying, have dinner, go to bed. Perhaps the hospital was only once a week, but it sure as hell felt like every day. He glanced to his side where his silver-haired lover was still sleeping, "Lucky bastard." he muttered, throwing the covers to the side and getting up.

Making his way out to the kitchen, he met a pair of identical eyes, a small smile covering the other boy's mouth, "Good morning, Master." he greeted, "Did you sleep well?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Kalelle grumbled, sitting down. He hated the title of 'Master' for some reason. It implied too much about the relationship, like the fact that one even existed. Besides being his clone, Kanone had no relationship to Kalelle, and that was the way the older one preferred it. People who bothered bonding with their clones were fools.

Kanone promptly stood up and went to the coffee maker, pouring a cup of coffee and adding the appropriate amounts of sugar and cream, "Right, sorry." he said, turning, a smile still on his face, "What do you want me to call you, then?"

Kalelle took the offered coffee and quickly drank it. Perfect, as always. Of course, if Kanone ever did anything below par, it would come as a shock to the world. Not that he was all that great, but clones were made to be perfectionists. How else could they provide for their owners? "Try my name." he suggested, sarcastically.

"You never call me by my name." he pointed out, frowning.

An eyebrow was raised at this comment, "You're backtalking me?"

Kanone quickly shook his head, "Of course not. I only thought that you wouldn't want me to call you by your name since you never call me by mine."

Kalelle scoffed, "That makes no sense." he told him, "I don't call you by your name because it was a joke to give you one. Only to make you feel human." He stood, shaking his head, "That in itself was pointless; you've got no feelings."

The five-year-old clone shut his eyes to keep back his tears, and slowly nodded in agreement. He winced when the door slammed shut, signaling that Kalelle had left for the day. Now, he could live in slight peace until he had to meet Kalelle at the hospital. He sighed and jumped slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He quickly relaxed as a breathy laugh sounded in his ear, "Good morning, Kanone."

Said boy tilted his head and smiled at the other boy, "Good morning." he said, unconvincingly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning, "Kalelle getting to you again?"

Kanone quickly shook his head and relaxed against the other body, "No, he's entitled to his own opinion of me." As much as it pained him to admit it, it was the truth. Kalelle was the reason for his existance, he owned him, he had the right to treat him however he pleased.

"Not when it's wrong. You _do_ have feelings, and he needs to realize it." The boy sat next to the clone, "Besides, I hate to see you miserable."

The brunette chuckled, "I'm never miserable around you." He leaned over and placed a small kiss on the other's lips.

Eyes pulled back quickly, "Don't." he said in an almost desperate tone, "You know we can't."

Kanone smiled sadly, "I know." he whispered, "I can't get that night out of my head, though. No one has ever loved me like you do, never made me feel like I mattered as much as you do."

"If Kalelle ever finds out...there would be hell to pay. For both of us." Eyes warned.

"I've only been here for five years, but I've never once seen him smile a true smile or act happy. Why is that?"

The silver head shook, "I haven't the slightest clue. You know I haven't been with him as long as you."

"I know that, but has he never talked about anything that might be the cause of his mood? There has to be _some_ reason he's always so cranky."

"He's never said anything to me. We may be lovers, but we're not that close. I don't think there's anyone that he's close to." Eyes offered, "He does complain about his disease often, that might be it."

"There's nothing we can do about it, though. You and I both know hemosycosis is uncurable."

The azure-eyed boy snorted, "Yeah, and so was cancer 60 years ago, but that all changed when you all were created." he said, meaning the clones. With new technology and a clone's ability to quickly reproduce any organs they lose, humans had become virtually invulnerable. Even so, some diseases still affected people's daily lives, and Kalelle was one of those lucky people.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure using clones _is_ their solution. The large majority of this world is much like Kalelle in not caring about us." Eyes made no move to object to the depressing statement, mostly because he knew it was the truth. The people that did care to acknowledge their clones either mistreated them or insulted them on a daily basis. He wondered how someone could be so harsh to a person that looked exactly like them. Of course, maybe that made it all the easier.

"Still," Eyes spoke up, "there are some who care about you, like me."

A smile retook its place on Kanone's lips, "Yeah, and as long as you're here, everything will be fine." Assured of his own words, Kanone leaned his head on Eyes' shoulder, nuzzling him slightly, and yawned.

The younger teen chuckled, "Let's get you to bed." Kanone nodded, tiredly, and allowed Eyes to lead him into the bedroom. Kanone always stayed up every night cleaning and doing other, various things since he had no place to sleep. There was always the couch, but it was so uncomfortable that he preferred to just stay up until Kalelle left and then sleep in his bed. He collapsed onto the bed and sunggled up to the warm body that mimicked the motion, wrapping its arms around him. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple, "Goodnight."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know, short, but I told you all before it's a disorder! I can't write a decent-lengthed first chapter of anything. Anyway, hope this kept your interest enough to read another chappy. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Is it incredibly sad that I have only been updating one fic per day lately? I think it is...Well, on with this thing!

somebody: Hmm...well...I suppose, techinically you're right...he's only been around for 5 years, but he was cloned after an 18 year old...Besides, do clones even have to follow the same rules as humans? They're so different...(starts pondering). Great, now I'm thinking...do you see what you've done? Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: (sigh) Are you unconfused yet? Well...maybe this chappy will clear some things up. Or, maybe you're meant to be confused for a while. Who knows? Either way, I'd like to know what exactly is confusing you...thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yay, clones! Even better...Kanone clones! Er, well...actually Kalelle clones...You know what I mean! Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Somebody brought up an interesting point. Not that Kanone is underage, but that he's only 5 years old. That's because he wasn't 'activated' until 5 years ago. Clones age with their owners, but they don't have all of the restrictions that humans do. This pretty much means that a clone can look 60, but still have the stamina of when they were 16. This also means they don't get hurt as easily when they're older and they don't develop diseases and just seem to die of old age. They're kept in these little holding cells until their owner decides they need them, and then they are activated and programmed and all that good stuff. Anyway, that's the reason why I said Kanone was only 5 when he looks to be 18 (or at least that's how old Kalelle is...how old they actually look is anyone's guess). Hope that clears some stuff up!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone awoke, opening one olive colored eye, and let out a loud yawn. He heard a grunt of distaste at the noise and opened both eyes to look at the silver-haired boy next to him. He smirked slightly and rolled over, snuggling up to the warm body. Eyes wrapped his arms around Kanone's small form and kissed his forehead, "I hate to tell you this," he began, looking down at the still-sleepy boy.

The brunette shook his head, "Already? I couldn't have slept that long." He refused to believe that it could be time until a watch was shoved in his face, showing him that it was indeed 2, "Damn it." he muttered, burrying his head in Eyes' chest, "I don't want to go."

"If you don't, Kalelle will die." he reminded the clone, "Do you honestly want that?"

The other one's head snapped up, "Do you really want me to answer that?" he wondered, "I might be programmed to obey his orders, but that doesn't mean that I have to like him or even that I can't hate him."

Eyes nodded in agreement, "You have every right, and most every reason to feel that way, but is that really what you want? Do you think that society has any use for clones that no longer have a human counterpart?" Kanone winced at the harsh words, not expecting them from Eyes. Kalelle would have said such a thing without a second thought, but Eyes was supposed to be the understanding, compassionate one. Maybe he was wrong, though, maybe Eyes really did feel like Kalelle, but was simply too nice to say anything.

"You're right." the younger one agreed, frowning.

Eyes thought about what he said and mentally flinched, "You know I don't think that, but the rest of the world does. At least the large majority does."

A nod once again agreed with the brit's words, "I know." a soft smile reassured the other one that Kanone knew he meant no harm done, "I know you're not as narrow- minded as that."

A comforting kiss was placed to his temple, "You know I'd come with you, but..."

"I know." Kanone saved him from explaining, "I'll see you when we get home." Eyes nodded and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, removing his hands from around the younger one's waist so he could get up. Blue orbs watched the teen-looking boy as he slipped off his shirt and replaced it with a fresh one, running his hands through his short hair once and smiling a small, slightly sad smile at Eyes, "Well, I'm off." A small nod was given and a soft 'hurry back' before the olive-eyed boy exited the apartment, leaving Eyes alone.

Kalelle tapped his foot, impatiently, "Will you hurry up?" he demanded, glaring at the young woman in front of him, _"If I'm late again, Kanone will start bitching at me... he gets so annoying sometimes."_

"I-I'm s-sorry, s-sir." the girl said, shaking slightly. She had seen Kalelle angry before, and it was _not_ something she wanted to be on the recieving end of.

"Stop stuttering and start looking." he suggested. She said nothing but turned her attention back to the masses of files she has laid out in front of her in her search.

"I thought..." she muttered, trailing off and opening another manila folder. Her amber eyes lit up as she looked up to Kalelle, handing him the folder, "Here you are, sir." she said, proudly.

Of course, with a roll of his eyes and a slight scoff, Kalelle ruined any pride of achievement she had, "Took you long enough." he commented, only adding insult to injury, "Be better prepared next time. I'm not always as patient."

The blonde bowed her head, nodding, "Forgive me." Kalelle said nothing, but turned and exited the building that he had come to know as his work office. He nodded to the guards on the way out, and hopped in his car, speeding off towards the hospital.

Kanone sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, sighing, _"He's late...again. Of course, he won't care that I've been here for over an hour waiting so I can help _him_."_ he thought, a little bitterly. He shook his head, and wondered what was up with those thoughts. He had never been so selfish before, or really ever thought badly of Kalelle. He knew he didn't like him much, but he had never physically thought things like that before a week ago. He couldn't remember Kalelle doing or saying anything extremely harsh to him to change these thoughts, _"Besides, I'm not supposed to be having those thoughts about him...it's not how I was programmed."_ He looked up as a shadow loomed over him, and he put on a fake smile for his owner, "There you are." he said, trying to lighten the bad mood that Kalelle seemed to constantly have.

"Whatever, I don't want to hear shit from you." he grumbled, plopping down next to his clone.

"Did something happen?" he wondered. If possible, Kalelle seemed more pissed than usual.

"It's none of your damn business, so keep your mouth shut." he snapped.

"Sorry." the copy murmured, looking down, "I was only concerned."

"Don't try to guilt trip me." Kalelle ordered, "I'm not in the mood."

_"I wasn't..."_ he thought, sighing.

Soon enough, the doctor called for Kalelle, and he stood, looking down at Kanone, "Let's go." he said, in a stern voice. Kanone stood, obediently, and followed Kalelle and his doctor down well-known hallways.

They reached the same room they always went to when they came here, and Kalelle handed his doctor the manila folder that had made him so late in the first place. The older man took it, leafing through it, and nodded, "Alright, so just the standard?" he asked, looking up.

"Yeah." the teen replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute, just have a seat." The professional left, closing the door behind him as the identical boys sat down.

Kanone hesitantly took his seat next to Kalelle and began to shake a little. This was his favorite and most feared part of their trips to the hospital. He hated it because of the anticipation of the doctor's return. He knew that when the older one walked back through that door with the nurse, that they would begin. A simple procedure like taking blood hurt when it was as much blood as they did every week. What was happening right now, though, made it all worthwhile. Kalelle reached over and grabbed his jittery hand to steady it, "It's okay." he whispered, "It'll be over soon enough."

Kanone never understood why here of all places his owner was compassionate and caring. Perhaps because he couldn't ignore the cries of pain that often sounded in that small room. He might be able to deny Kanone's feelings, but it was hard to ignore the fact that he experienced pain. He squeezed the comfroting hand slightly, smiling and relaxing a little, "I know." Perhaps it was because Kalelle knew that him being there for Kanone was the only thing, save drugs, that would calm the younger one down.

After a few moments of calming down, Kanone jumped as the door opened again. As quickly as it had been there, the hand holding his left as Kalelle stood. The greying man smiled at him, "Ready when you are."

Kalelle nodded and looked to his clone, "You heard him, up." he said in a commanding voice. Kanone stood and walked over to the small bed, sitting on it and lying down, unbuttoning his shirt. He sighed and closed his eyes after giving Kalelle one more glance, and waited for the pain to come. The doctor and nurse set up the equipment, and the former walked over to Kanone, tapping his stomach where there was a large bruise. The younger one involuntarily flinched at the harsh, uncaring touch and whimpered. He opened one eye to look at Kalelle, desperately wanting that hand back, but knowing it wouldn't come. The older boy wasn't even looking at him, but talking with the nurse.

He chanced it and looked at the doctor, "Can't you do it somewhere else?" he wondered, "It hurts." He recieved no answer, just another rough tap to his sore belly, "Please." he whispered. He knew he couldn't get it taken form his arm, clones didn't have the same veins as humans did, and their main one ran through their stomach

"Hey, buddy, can you shut this thing up, it's starting to talk." the doctor said, looking to Kalelle.

The latter glared at his clone, "Be quiet." he snapped. A small whimper sounded, but no other objection was made. Seeing that the clone was under control, the doctor continued, getting out a large, rather thick needle, and placing it above the small, open wound in the center of the ugly bruise. He waited, glancing at the screen, which measured Kanone's heartrate, blood pressure, temperature, and other aspects, until the boy had calmed down enough for his blood pressure to drop a little. As soon as this happened, he shoved the needle in, carelessly, ignoring the yelp of pain it elicited from the boy. He left the needle there, ordering Kanone to hold still, and quickly typed some things into the computer. With the press of a key, blood began filling one of three pint-sized bags.

Small whine and whimpers sounded from the clone, who was doing his best not to writhe in pain and squirm away from the needle. The doctor sighed impatiently as the first bag filled up and the machiene immediately switched over to the second bag. By the time the third bag was half way filled, Kanone was screaming a little as he could now feel the blood being pumped out of him. It was only safe for a pint of blood to be removed at a time, no matter if you were a clone or a human. That didn't matter, though, since Kalelle needed three every week. He bit back another cry as one last bit of blood filled the third bag. He knew after he got home and got something to eat, the pain would die down and his blood cells would rapidly regenerate, certainly faster than any human's could. Still this knowledge didn't change the fact that it hurt like hell right now.

The doctor switched off the monitor and grabbed the blood bags, leaving the nurse to remove the needle from Kanone's stomach, which she did very ungracefully and painfully. The doctor walked over to Kalelle, who had taken a seat and rolled up his sleeve, and carefully cut off the blood flow to his right arm so he could find the vein easily, which also had a small bruise around it. He slowly slipped a different, smaller needle in, carefully, and hooked up the first bag so that it would drain into the younger boy. The three packets of blood were soon inside Kalelle, and he smiled up at the doctor, "Thank you." he said, standing up and stumbling a little.

"Careful, now." the doctor said, steadying him, "Sit down for a few minutes and relax." A nod agreed with the suggestion, and Kalelle sat back down. The doctor quickly packed up his things, "I've got to be off, I trust you can get out yourself?" Another nod and the older man and nurse disappeared out the closing door.

Once they were alone again, Kalelle stood up once more and made his way over to the silently crying boy. He looked over the wound, and winced a little as his finger tips outlined the large bruise. Kanone jerked away a little, but Kalelle held him still, "Relax." he whispered in a comforting voice, running a hand through familiar brown hair, "It's alright."

Kanone closed his eyes and melted into the tender touches, "It still hurts." he confessed.

A very small kiss was placed on his forehead, "And it will until you get something to eat, you know that."

"I know." he whispered, then looked up at his owner, "Why? Why do you act so differently when we're alone together?"

The question put Kalelle a little on guard and he took his hands away from the other boy, "Are you almost ready?" he asked.

The other boy frowned, but nodded, "Yeah." he said, in a slightly saddened voice. Kalelle helped him into a sitting position, and buttoned up his shirt, earning him a smile from the clone, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, now let's go." The younger one nodded and got up with some effort, following his owner outside and to the car, _"I may not act like it,"_ Kalelle thought as he drove off towards home, _"but I do care."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aw, look at that. He _does_ have a heart! Hmm...now what? Kalelle's job isn't really that important, so don't go off wracking your brains on what it might be. What suprises await them when they get home? Who knows, but review and you'll find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! Finally got around to this, so let's do it!

freya kurenai: I know, so sweet, ne? I...have no idea why you'd think about your brother's body guards...Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yay, blood. Poor Kanone...it won't end well...hehehe, thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Heh, well, thanks even though you didn't like the chappy. As least I could still pull you into it! Er...actually, perhaps I'll lighten up on the details...Kanone has to give Kalelle blood because of the disease that Kalelle has. Poor Kalelle... thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once the two arrived home, Kanone stumbled to the nearest seat, and flopped down in it. Kalelle chuckled at the panting boy, who was gripping his stomach, and ruffled his hair, "Now, now, there's no need to be a drama queen. You get this done every week and you're never this emotional about it."

"S-sorry.." Kanone managed to gasp out. In reality, he knew Kalelle was right; he had never gotten this worked up over simply walking home. Still, he couldn't seem to catch his breath, and was beginning to feel light-headed.

"Don't be sorry, just...don't faint on me, alright?" the older one asked, looking only slightly concerned. He knew Kanone wouldn't be too badly injured from such a common procedure, but he was a bit concerned at the symptoms the other was showing.

Kanone nodded and closed his eyes, attempting to steady his breathing, _"Why...why does this hurt so bad?"_ he wondered to himself, not daring to ask this question aloud. He knew Kalelle would have no answer for him, and even if he did, he wouldn't give it to him; not without a price he wasn't ready to pay.

Silence fell over the two for a moment until the orignal boy turned from the stove, smiling, "Ready." he announced, placing the food on the table, "Now eat up so you can get the dishes done."

The slightly shorter boy nodded and made his way to the table, inhaling his food as quickly as possible while still remaining composed, almost elegant. He never knew why he bothered to show manners in front of Kalelle, but he did, nonetheless. He took a break from eating to smile up at the one who had prepared the rather tasty meal, "Thank you." he said, his voice barely a whisper.

A roll of identical golden eyes was all the more motion he recieved, "Why thank me? It's not like I don't do it every week." he said, a bit too sarcastically.

Kanone instincitvely flinched the tiniest bit at the tone, "Sorry...I know you do, but I still feel that I should thank you." he needlessly explained himself.

Kalelle sighed and shrugged, turning to head back to the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower. When I get out, I expect the dishes to be done and my bed to be made."

"Yes, sir." the seated boy whispered, frowning at the sudden change in attitude. Eyes wasn't even here and he was acting bitter. Was he really that objecting to a simple 'thank you'? Kanone shook his head and quickly finished his meal, washing the dishes and then making the only bed in the house. He sighed and sat down on the edge of it, folding his hands in his lap and staring at them, _"Why?"_ There was no other part to that question, he simply wanted to know why. Why was everything as it was? Why did Kalelle act this way? Why had he been forced into this life; created only to be destroyed slowly and painfully? Why was life so unfair? Of course these were selfish thoughts, and he knew he shouldn't be having them. No good, order-obeying clone had thoughts like these, it was the simple truth. He certainly couldn't blame it on his humanity; Kalelle said he had none, and therefore he didn't. It wasn't fair at all, but it was the way it was.

Ten minutes later, Kanone was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the identical boy approach him. Kalelle came to stand directly in front of him, raising an eyebrow at the clone, whose head was bowed but not out of respect. No, the other boy was simply...thinking. That was ridiculous, though, _"He's not supposed to think, he's not allowed. That's not why he was created, so why is he doing it?" _The other one's actions confused him, and he frowned, "What are you doing?"

The voice floated through the air, striking Kanone and sending him shooting straight up into a stiff, standing position, head bowed now out of fear, and was shaking slightly, "I'm sorry, sir." he quickly apologized, mostly out of habit, "Forgive me."

Kalelle glared slightly and slapped him, hard, "Why were you thinking?" he demanded, "That's not what you're supposed to do."

Kanone whimpered and closed his eyes, "I-I'm s-sorry." he repeated, "I c-couldn't help it."

"Don't let it happen again." he ordered in a firm voice. In all honesty, he really had no problem with Kanone thinking, it was a natural thing for living creatures to do. That is, if those creatures were meant to think. The boy in front of him wasn't, though, he was meant to obey orders, not to think. The notion that he had been thinking scared him more than anything, and he frowned once again at the red mark covering his clone's cheek. The mark he had just made in a moment of fear and confusion. Of course he had every right to hit him, he owned him. So, why did it feel so wrong to see him shaking and apologizing for something he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to? Why did he feel guilty for hitting the other one? He sighed and placed a hand gently on the clone's cheek, ignoring the flinch. He checked around to make sure no one else was around, and smiled softly, "I'm sorry I hit you." he whispered. He offered no explanation, a simple apology would suffice. After all, even if he was sorry, Kalelle explained himself and his actions to no one.

After recovering from the shock of not being hit, Kanone relaxed into the touch a little and soon braved a glance up at his owner, "I-It's alright." he assured him, "I s-shouldn't have been thinking." He knew it was true, but it still felt wrong to apologize for it.

"You can't help it." Kalelle argued, "I'm sure if you could, you wouldn't have, but thoughts happen regardless of whether or not you want them to."

Kanone nodded and jumped as the phone rang. He went to answer it, but stopped as the other boy beat him to it and picked up the phone, "Yes?" he asked, slightly annoyed that his conversation was being interrupted, "Oh...I...I see...yes, thank you. Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can. No, he doesn't...yes, of course. Goodbye." He hung up and frowned slightly, "Eyes was in an accident, he's at the hospital right now."

Concern for the only person who treated him as human took over and Kanone's head snapped up, "Is he alright?"

Kalelle briefly wondered why his clone cared so much for his lover, but already suspected something between them. He honestly didn't care. It wasn't as if he truly loved Eyes, but he was the best thing he could find, so he dealt, "I'm not sure. He's unconscious right now, and possibly in a coma." The clone's golden eyes widened at the news, "It seems we'll have a new addition to the household if he can't recover on his own."

"His clone." came the nearly unconscious whisper.

"Yes." Kalelle confirmed, sighing, "I need to go now. Stay here and maintain the house in my absence, and I'll be home shortly." A brief nod was his only reply as he swept out the door, closing it softly behind him.

_"Eyes."_ Kanone thought, sitting back down on the soft bed. He wondered why he was so worried, it wasn't as if Eyes would die from this. Even if he had gone into a coma, they could always take whatever they needed from his clone to keep him stable until he woke up. He wondered where the silver-haired boy had been going in such a hurry to get him in such a bad accident, though. Not that he would really know, he knew next to nothing about the boy, only that he was kind and seemed to have more compassion than was healthy in this day and age. He tiredly closed his eyes, always being worn out after his trips to the hospital, and couldn't help but curl up on the bed giving into the increasingly strong pull of sleep.

The next thing he knew, Kanone was being poked in his forehead by a cold finger. He blinked a few times and looked up into extremely familiar blue orbs, "Eyes." the name was said with enough recognition to make anyone suspicious, but the older brunette, who was standing behind the azure-eyed boy paid it no attention.

"Eyes?" asked the silver-haired boy, tilting his head to the side. He stared at Kanone for a moment more before he laughed slightly, "I'm not Eyes, I'm Eriol!"

"Wha..." Completely lost, the olive eyes traveled behind the Eyes look-a-like to see his owner standing there, a raised eyebrow pointed in his direction. He quickly jumped up, forcing Eriol to jump out of the way, "Sorry, sir, I fell asleep." he said, wincing as he knew what was coming. There was no way Kalelle was going to let him off easy; he had embarrassed him in front of someone else.

The other boy simply sighed however, "I'm aware of that." he informed the clone, "Now, don't be rude and introduce yourself to our guest."

Still confused, but not wanting to question or disobey Kalelle, the younger boy turned to Eriol, "Hello, my name is Kanone, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, bowing.

Eriol tilted his head to the side again, "Your act strange." he noted, shrugging and taking the hand, "I'm Eriol."

_"You already said that."_ Kanone thought to himself, but didn't see how being rude would help him any, "Well, Eriol, I suppose you are Master Eyes' clone?"

"Master?" Eriol repeated, "I don't have a master..."

Now completely baffled, Kanone turned to Kalelle, "What is he..."

"He is an idiot." the latter assured his clone, "He's only been alive a day, he doesn't know much yet."

"I know plenty." Eriol defended himself, frowning, "And I'm not an idiot."

Kalelle curled his hand into a fist and Kanone winced, knowing what was coming. Miraculously, the blow never came, and Eriol stood there with as smug an expression as before. The older clone briefly wondered if he had been sucked into some alternate dimension, but Kalelle's next few, annoyed words cleared up everything, "You're not mine, I've got no right to touch you." he growled to himself, almost as if he were reminding himself of this fact, "Damn Eyes told me not to, in fact, but you had best not think you're going to lay around here and mooch off of me. If you want food and a place to sleep, you'll work just as hard as Kanone does to get that, understood?"

That order scared the experienced clone more than anything, "Did he just..." he whispered to himself.

"It was a fluke." Kalelle assured him, "It won't happen again." Kanone nodded, but bowed his head and smiled just the tiniest bit. It may have been a fluke, but it was still nice to hear Kalelle call him by his name for the first time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm...that took a while in coming out, didn't it? Well, not much happened, but at least it's something! And...Eriol's here! If you don't know who Eriol is from Polaris' fics, then just know him as Eyes' clone. Other than that...review!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't even ask where I've been with this fic. It's been almost a year since I've updated it, and finally I got inspiration to write, and my friend asked for this. So, here it is, and enjoy!

freya kurenai: Smug fics in the morning are the best. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: We'll find out what's up with Kanone in the next chapter or so. This chapter is pretty much just a filler chapter and introducing Eriol a bit more. Next chapter should give you some hints as to what's wrong with dear Kanone. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Well, isn't he in a pissy mood? Ah well, hope I don't make Eriol too ooc.. I may like him, but I'll be damned if I understand him! Thanks for revieiwng!

* * *

The next day, Kanone showed Eriol around the apartment. There wasn't much to show, seeing as how Kalelle never bothered to get a larger place. He was rarely home, and when he was, it was only to sleep or eat. Eyes had his own place, even though he stayed most at the brunette's, and Kalelle didn't concern himself with where Kanone stayed. As long as it was out of the way and within earshot, Kanone could have lived in a dumpster for all he cared.

After the small tour, Eriol sighed and glanced around the place, "So where do we sleep?" he asked, slightly concerned that he hadn't seen any other beds or even another room besides Kalelle's.

Kanone just shook his head and muttered, "I don't sleep until he's out of the apartment. He's always demanding something, so that's when I get my rest."

"That can't be healthy." The silver-haired clone remarked, a slight frown tugging at his lips, "Why do you let him treat you like that?" Though, he knew the answer before Kanone ever spoke.

"Why do you think?" he snapped slightly. Hunger, blood loss, and exhaustion were wearing on him and he wasn't entirely happy with the topic being discussed. He continued, "I'm his, I don't have any other reason for existing, so I do what he wants."

"That doesn't give him the right to treat you like that, you know." Though, in all honesty, Eriol didn't truly know. He was told he was to obey Eyes' orders and that if Eyes ever needed anything, even his blood, he was to give it over without complaint. Of course, he was a little wary of just letting strangers stick needles in him, but when he saw Eyes laying on the hospital bed, unconscious and hooked up to all those machines, something tugged at him. He complied and vowed to do whatever it took to get his look a like better. For all he knew, Eyes was just like Kalelle, so instead of responding to Kanone's answer (not that he had been paying attention), he asked another question. "What is Eyes like?"

The question took Kanone a bit by surprise, but he figured it was only natural to know what your master was like. So, the brunette answered as best he could, "I don't know him all that well, despite him living here most of the time." He confessed. At Eriol's slightly disappointed expression, he continued, "I do know that he's very sweet, though. He acts a bit cold, but he's actually really nice. He doesn't treat me like Kalelle does.. he cares for me." He added this last part with a bit of fondness and even smiled the slightest bit at the thought of the older boy.

Eriol quirked an eyebrow, "How well _do _you know him?" he questioned, curiously. Kanone was way too fond to have no involvement.

The brunette just shrugged slightly in response. He would have spilled all the details-- how Eyes always touched him kindly and held him close; how even when he felt like breaking down, the blue-eyed angel could put a smile on his face. Kanone wasn't sure of many of his emotions, but he did know he was quite fond of Eyes, or at the very least, his personality. However, if Kalelle ever caught wind of the closeness, he'd dump Eyes immediately and punish Kanone rather harshly. He didn't want either to happen, so he kept quiet about the situation and let Eriol come to his own conclusion.

Eriol was about to speak again before he felt a body push against his. He glanced down to where Kanone had slumped against the slightly shorter one, his breath coming out in soft pants. His expression remained the same, but his eyes became filled with worry. An arm wrapped around the slender waist as he led Kanone over to the bed and laid him down. There was some refusing on Kanone's part at first, but soon he lacked the energy to even push Eriol away. Thin, pale fingers ran through tresses of light brown hair as the younger boy reached for the phone next to the bed stand.

A hand managed to clamp down on his wrist before he could pick up the object. He was about to object when he saw the desperate look in Kanone's eyes. "Don't." The worn-out looking boy pleaded. Eriol's mouth opened again to insist that he needed help, but olive eyes just closed as he shook his head, "No one will help a clone without their owner's permission." He explained in short breaths, "It's against the law."

"Then I'll call Kalelle." The silver-haired one offered, reaching once more for the sleek phone.

"He won't care or come." It was an abrupt wake-up call for Eriol. He heard the regret and sadness in his fellow clone's voice as he whispered these words.

"How can he not care?" Eriol demanded, now angered by his own uselessness and Kalelle's ignorance and uncaring attitude to someone he should treat much better. "If you get sick or bite the dust, then he's screwed out of a clone and can't get what he needs from you."

There seemed to be logic in the younger one's words, and if Kalelle saw himself at risk, he might take a bit of action. Kanone's hand fell limp at his side as his eyes shut once again and he surrendered to the great realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time Kanone awoke, it was in an all too familiar setting. One he had hoped not to see at all, let alone so soon. He sat up in his hospital bed and glanced around, wincing as he soon noticed the needle sticking from his abdomen. He placed a hand over it, but figured it might be wise to let it be-- it would have hurt too much to yank it out anyway. Deciding that it hurt slightly less while he was laying down, the brunette leaned back and closed his eyes, wishing he was back asleep. _"At least it doesn't hurt there." _He thought, idly.

Soon enough, his peace was interrupted by the door swinging open. Olive green eyes narrowed at the bedded boy as Kalelle crossed his arms, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Kanone barely even flinched anymore at the glares and tone of voice. If Kalelle wasn't within arm's reach and was near no objects that were able to be easily thrown, then he was no major threat. Sighing his last solemn sigh, the clone looked to his owner. He wasn't quite sure how to answer the question, so he replied in the way he knew best, "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Sorry for what? It should be for not answering questions." Kalelle snapped, "I asked what's wrong with you. Unless you randomly collapse now."

Those words got a surprised reaction from the younger one, _"He actually wants to know what's wrong?" _he wondered, not being able to believe that this was the Kalelle he had known his whole life.

Then, reality hit him like a ton of bricks with Kalelle's next words, "Well, if there's something wrong with your blood, then you're no good to me."

The hope died from the clone's temporarily brightened eyes as he realized Kalelle was still only out for himself, "Of course." He whispered, barely able to hear himself. He then shook his head, "I don't know." He confessed, "I couldn't begin to guess."

"Useless." Kalelle sighed, looking up as a doctor wearing the appropriate medical garb walked in, flipping through papers attached to a clipboard. The cold boy immediately smiled, "Perhaps someone who can give me an actual answer."

The oldest of the three, looking to be in his late twenties with short black hair and piercing green eyes, looked up to the two identical boys. He regrettably shook his head, "Sorry," he began, "all of his test are coming back normal."

"I know my own clone." Kalelle argued, "He doesn't just collapse, he knows better than to cause that much trouble."

"I don't know what to tell you." The black-haired one said, "There's nothing wrong with him, the tests are proof."

"And I'm telling you those tests are full of shit." Olive-green eyes narrowed, "I know that boy and this isn't like him."

"Don't act too concerned." The doctor muttered, "You can just get a new one."

A surge of fear swept through Kanone with these words. If he was imperfect in some way, Kalelle would have no reason to keep him around, especially if he could have a better and more reliable one. An echo sounded throughout the room as Kalelle snapped once more, "No." He said firmly, glaring holes in the doctor, "You will find out what is wrong with him, you will fix it, and you will not disagree and leave everything up to your tests. Do you understand me?"

When Kalelle wanted to be scary, he could be extremely intimidating. This was one of those times as the green-eyed man nodded slightly and backed away towards the door, "Yes, sir." He obliged and quickly left the room.

Kalelle's gaze immediately softened just the tiniest bit as he turned his sights back to his clone. The latter visibly cringed (or as much as he could without moving the needle stuck in his stomach) as his owner approached his bedside. A hand wrapped around the intruding metal and Kanone had to hold in a whimper at the pain he knew ripping one out could cause. His stomach was a permanent bruise and it was extremely tender to even a harsh breeze. His eyes shut tightly as Kalelle pulled the needle from his flesh. To his astonishment, the medical object wasn't ripped out or even pulled out carelessly. It slipped right out and other than the pain he always felt when something was around his stomach, the process was virtually pain-free.

Kanone glanced up to the elder boy, questioningly. He had been confused at the latter's outburst and wondered why it mattered so much if he were cured of whatever illness had befallen him. If Kalelle could just have a new one made, why not save himself the trouble of dealing with Kanone? It wasn't like he was short on funds or anything. Whatever it was, the clone was pretty sure he was glad for it.

Without a word, Kalelle took a seat next to the hospitalized boy and an arm came to wrap around his unnaturally fragile-feeling shoulders. Any other time, Kanone would have jumped up and tensed at the contact. Right now, though, he was too exhausted, despite having just woken up, and leaned into the embrace. For the first time in what felt like ages, Kanone drifted off to sleep not because of tiredness or loss of blood, but simple contentment.

* * *

In another, more developed wing of the hospital lay a silver-haired boy with cuts and bruises marring his angelic face from a near-fatal car accident. His sleep suddenly seemed more peaceful and relaxed to the single observer, and a faint smile graced his lips. Eriol watched his owner questioningly before placing a quick kiss on his forehead and slipping out the door.

* * *

And just a little fluff at the end for good measure. Angst and fluff, can't get better than that, ne? So, is Kalelle coming around? Is he really starting to care about Kanone's well-being? Or does he still have ulterior motives? What's wrong with Kanone? And why the hell won't Eyes wake his ass up?! All these questions and more (oh yes, there will be more) soon to come. Review! 


End file.
